


Chuck has some Bridges to Mend

by Angelwriter3895



Series: Angel Mates [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Bridges need to be mended, Chuck is a happy Grandpa, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwriter3895/pseuds/Angelwriter3895
Summary: Chuck is not so welcomed by his children when he comes to meet his grandchildren. Part of Angel Mates





	Chuck has some Bridges to Mend

Angel Mates: Chuck has Some Bridges to Mend

Dean covered his little one remembering how the Nephilim had been killed. Sam did similarly. Gabriel looked suspicious. His father popped out of the blue and he was supposed to trust him after so many millennia of being abandoned. (Think about Gabriel and his personality. Uh NO.) Gabriel stood in front of his mate protectively looking defensive. His wings flared up. 

Chuck held his hands up peaceably. “I will not harm your mate or children Gabriel. I promise.” He looked down. “These were born of love, not lust. They aren’t in any danger from me.” He sat down on one of the couches. “We need to talk I think. I need to make it up to you Gabriel, Castiel. You both have done what I wanted all your brethren to do. Love humans more than me.” He smiled kindly at Gabriel hoping to reassure his flighty son. “You would fight me to protect them. You’ve grown up.” He was so proud of his children right now. 

Gabriel looked distrustful but thoughtful. He still stood between Sam and Chuck. Sam touched Gabriel’s wing gently. “I think he means it Gabriel. You can stand down love.” He sat down next to Chuck after a few silent moments looking into his mate’s golden eyes. He was the more forgiving Winchester and it showed. “So long as you truly mean it and won’t lie about all this. I will not stop hunting you if you lay a hand on my children.” At Chuck’s nod of acknowledgment he gently handed Mariah over to her grandfather. Her blond tufts of hair shone in the light while her hazel eyes looked up at Chuck inquisitively. There was intelligence in them. Her falcon like wings rested along her back, calm. “This is Mariah Deanna Winchester. Gabriel is holding Jared John Winchester.” Sam smiled as Mariah’s wings flexed and she reached to tug on Chuck’s hair. She was so her father’s child.

Jared gurgled in his father’s arms and golden eyes looked up at his dad. His pink and white wings flapped sporadically reacting to his father’s tenseness. His had soft brown hair atop his head. He reached over and tugged on Gabriel’s wing looking enthralled by its golden hues.

Dean smiled. “You named your little girl after me?” He hadn’t been expecting it at all.

Sam chuckled softly. “Gabriel came up with her name.” He knew his brother well enough to not expect it to come from the same trickster who killed him for hundreds of Tuesdays. 

Dean raised an eyebrow and looked over at Gabriel. “Thank you. I mean it. Also, you should relax. Jared is tensing up because of it.” He had relaxed and in turn so had Mary. She still snuggled into Dean’s chest. “This is Mary Penelope Winchester.” She had black hair and jewel green eyes. Her wings were black with speckles of gold and brown. She was clinging to her Mother half asleep. Burning through a shell took a lot of energy out of a baby angel. 

Castiel smiled seeing his father beaming at the three newborns. He wasn’t hurting them and Castiel was less distrustful of their father. Castiel had tensed up, but Gabriel was the more aggressive of the two. The seraph sat beside Chuck. “You will not hurt them. Visit often then. They need your influence you know.” The words that went unspoken were heard by Chuck.

Chuck shook his head. “No. You want to reconnect. Either way it’s something I can do Castiel.” He gently repositioned the babe and hugged Castiel, restoring his grace to full power, even promoting him. “Archangel of loyalty and hope, I’m glad you still have some trust in me. Thank you. It means quite a bit to me.” He spoke softly and kissed Castiel’s forehead tenderly.

Gabriel blinked seeing this. It helped to foster a sense of hope in him. He had fled his own family because of the fighting. Perhaps he could regain some family that he had lost. He stood closer to Sam holding his baby boy. Jared yawned widely.

Mariah was yawning in her Grandfather’s arms and sucked her thumb contently. She was close to passing out. Gabriel saw this and chuckled. “I think you may need to meet them another time …Dad… they are tired. They did just hatch after all.” Jared was already asleep in Gabriel’s arms. Sam chuckled in amusement and leaned over to kiss his son. 

Sam gently took Mariah out of Chuck’s arms and kissed her head. “Good night.” He spoke soft and soothing to her. Like that she was out like a light. “Let’s get them to their crib.” Gabriel had told Sam that babies liked to nest together. Sam and Dean’s children would share a crib so that they would get comfort from one another.

Dean nodded in agreement and moved to walk with his brother and Gabriel. Castiel stayed back and looked at Chuck unsure what to say or even how to reconnect with him. Chuck hugged Castiel tightly. “I’m sorry I left son. I had to. You all have grown. I want you to go back to heaven; help get it back in order. I need to help my other sons sort out their differences. I need to…” He stopped himself from ranting. “I will back you my son. The other angels all have mates too. They never decided to find them. These souls have gone from life to life looking for their mate and have not found them. You and Gabriel need to show them the way.” He placed a hand on Castiel’s cheek. “If you do not wish to, you don’t have to. I know your family comes first.” 

Gabriel was standing in the doorway. “You really mean it?” He sounded nonplussed. 

Chuck nodded. “Since Amara and I reconnected as brother and sister, I have realized how I have wronged my children.” He looked nearly about to cry. “I know you will forgive me in time. I also understand why you won’t for quite a while. Know I am sorry. I cannot go back and change anything, but I can try and help change the future.” He was sincere. 

Gabriel nodded quiet for a change. “I can’t forgive you right now. You’re right. You know I will protect my children should you be lying to me. They need you in their life though… Sam and my children are all that matter to me. Heaven is not my home anymore. It only leads to fighting and I don’t want that. Our sassy Cassie is an archangel now. He can handle it. I will take care of him too.” He looked hard at his father. “I’m sure you saw this coming.” He looked down unsure. Sam, as if sensing Gabriel’s mood walked up and hugged the angel from behind. “You know I stand by you 100 percent my love.” He spoke softly and kissed Gabriel. “We can plan a picnic later and have you and him mend your relationship if you like.” 

Gabriel muttered grumpily. “Maybe. I don’t know.” He was sulking a little. He snapped his fingers and walked away. 

Sam’s face said it all. It twisted into bitch face number 9. “He seriously took my underwear…” 

Chuck sputtered laughing. “That’s my son for you.”

Castiel grinned before standing. “Indeed. You might want to make him a cake Dad. The way to his forgiveness is sugar.”

Chuck smiled ruefully. “Maybe so, Castiel. Maybe so.”


End file.
